Sempre Fi
by Sderai
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, two secrets are revealed. Firstly, about the Marines, secondly about RLNT. very light fluff.


It would appear I'm capable only of writing oneshots, but there you go.

Discalimer: I disclaim any credit given to me for the Marines, my poor latin (I've never been taught anything) or any of JKs ideas. If you think an idea is yours, not mine, please let me know, and we'll deal with it away from court. savvy?

* * *

Dark and dank, Grimmauld place appeared before the man as soon as he thought of it. Striding forwards, he whispered a few well chosen words and the door opened. Slipping in and quietly shutting the door behind him, the man, cautiously, carefully, trod forwards, towards the library.

Years of trying to find somewhere dry to sleep had taught him the subtle art of walking in a house in the dark quietly. Of course, that may have been helped by the fact this was Remus J Lupin, resident werewolf, but he wasn't the sort of man to think about things like that, even if they were, as at this moment, a help. Sinking into a library chair, he lit the fire with a glance, then just sat, waiting for the heat to travel up his long legs, stretched out before him, and into his tired body.

Glazed eyes fixed out the window, he could see, when the branches of the nearby tree were not being blown around by a southerly, the square outside. Suddenly a figure appeared and made its way briskly across the square. As it came nearer Remus could see, between gusts of wind, a bright yellow top and rainbow shoes. He smiled, knowing who this had to be. Was there anyone else in the world who would wear bright yellow with Weasly- style red hair and rainbow shoes? Another gust of wind stopped him seeing more, so he wearily rose and lit the candelabra in the entrance way, to try and stop her falling over. The bolts slid away and she came in. Instantly he was beside her, stopping her from measuring her, today normal, length. Shutting the door, he answered her look with a gesture at himself, "I didn't feel like having to contend with Mrs. Black." He grinned, teeth showing in a tired smile. She managed to get down the hall a bit, "You have the fire on in the library?" Remus nodded and returned to his sanctuary. Tonks followed, after attacking the kitchen, joining him by the now crackling fire. She looked at him, staring into the flames. She reached out, touched his arm, "Have some food, Remus?"

he turned back, smiling, "Thanks. What did you bring?"

Silently, she proffered the tray. "Muffins, biscuits. Fruit. Tea." She expanded. Thankfully; he took some biscuits, adding a muffin to the pile and putting it all on a saucer. Silently regarding her over his cup, he took a sip. She managed to cram a biscuit in her mouth and take a gulp of tea pretty much simultaneously. "Back from work?" he asked, knowing full well she couldn't answer. Glaring at him she made 'mmph meeph.' Noises until she'd swallowed, taking another sip of tea, and sank back into her chair. "No." she said a touch breathlessly, "I was at the ministry being useful." Remus nodded, not asking more.' Speak, and the enemy hears.' He murmured, in answer to her raised eyebrow. Normally, even the use of the euphemistic 'useful' was followed by a demand for more knowledge.

She glanced at him, "You've been fighting too long, Remus. That slogans history. I believe we now use." He interrupted her, "Even the walls have ears?" she slapped him in mock exasperation, "You're doing it to annoy me. What's our motto for security" She was worried. If he couldn't remember… 'Constant Vigilance.' He snapped, sounding so much like Mad- eye she turned her head to find him. When she turned back she found him not looking very pleased, then he grinned, "Did I get it right?" She shook her head again, then smiled as his face fell, "I suppose so. After all, that is the most quoted motto of ours. I was thinking more about you though." His eyes darkened, "never give up, never give in, never give out.' From an ancestral crest, 'Sempra Fidelus.' Noticing her confused look, he continued, "Shortened to 'Sempre Fi!' when it crossed to the USA and accepted by the Marines because of a relation who told his battalion to 'Sempre Fi.' The battalion wished each other luck that way and others heard. It carried around the camps. He'd extolled them to be proud of their steadfastness and to help others to also be steadfast. The soldiers knew no better way to help others and intimidate the enemy than to call 'Sempre Fi.' To each other as they prepared. Now when they leave, they say, 'Sempre Fi.'" Remus did a reasonable impression of a USA captain, then looked displeased, "Their accents changed it so its 'SemperFi!' without improving influence they loose it quickly- even the originals."

"But what does it actually mean?" asked Tonks, intrigued. Remus nodded, "Actually 'Semper Fi means very little. Possibly 'always' but even that is doubtful. But it has evolved from 'Sempre Fidelus.' And has kept the original meaning. 'Always faithful.' Though probably the meaning is closer to, "Always staunch to the cause and the self.'" He smiled, 'No wonder they shortened it to 'Semper Fi.' Can you imagine yelling that when you're battling someone?"

Tonks smiled too, "I think you pass my test." She said. Suddenly he looked up with a wicked grin, one that had evolved all those years ago, when he first met James and Sirius, "Do I get a prize?" he asked.

She put sown her tea, turning away from him "Depends what you want I suppose."

He reached out, turning her face to him. As their eyes locked, the mischievousness faded and she realized exactly what he wanted as a prize. Leaning close she whispered, 'Yeah, you deserve a prize."

* * *

Please utilise the button- there's a reason its set to 'submit reveiw' as defualt. Aslo- I can't write better if you don't offer me criticism, preferrably of the constructive type.

_S_


End file.
